Her Anger
by Hope of the Future
Summary: Yang needs to blow off some major steam at the gym after losing to a certain girl on a train; when someone comes in to spot her, she finds herself falling into her rage, only to be pulled out by the love and care of others. Oneshot, somewhat angsty.


_***CLANG***_

That was the sound of Yang Xiao Long _kicking _a 250 Ib weight with her boot; unsurprisingly, she didn't seem affected in the least.

"Oh come on, you know I can do it on my own!" She argued to the owner of the gym; a middle-aged man who, ironically, was rather _big _in the stomach area. He seemed to be a little nervous talking to the young Huntress, but he still put his foot down.

"I understand Yang, you've been going here for months now, but policy is still policy. You need a spotter for any weight over a hundred pounds!" Glaring at the fat man, she found herself sighing and muttering an apology. They were (somewhat) friends, so it wasn't right to get mad at him just for following the rules.

"I know, I know... I just _really _needed this today."

Why, you might be asking? It was probably because she was still angry about getting her butt kicked by a four foot little devil a week or so ago. Never in her life had she been so thoroughly humiliated, and she was glad no one saw it; God, just thinking about it made her-

"Y-Yang? Y-Your eyes..."

"Huh? Oh..." Turning to look in the mirror, it seemed that her lilac eyes had turned to red; this was a result of her Semblance, but that by no means meant she was happy to see it right now. "Don't worry about it. I guess I'll just go back to Beacon..." Sighing, Yang bent down to pick up her bag, but she stopped when a heel - who wore heels in the gym? - stepped just in front of her. Looking up, she saw a short, green-eyed girl looking down at her with a smile. "Er... Can I help you?" She looked over to the oenrt with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you've met Amaya then! Unfortunately, she can't speak, but she just-! Oh, um..." He seemed to balk for some reason, but Yang wasn't in the mood for indecisiveness. He looked to Amaya for help, and so she pointed to the wall furthest from them.

"Weight-Lifting Champion of Vale's Gym: Ama..." Yang stopped mid-sentence, leaving her jaw wide open and her expression conveying an obvious sense of confusion. This girl had beaten her record?!

"...I'm gonna go back now, see 'ya." Yang tried to speed walk towards the door, but Amaya side-stepped in front of her. Clicking her tongue, Yang slid to the left. Amaya moved to her right to block the way. This went on about five more times before Yang sat her bag down.

"Do you wanna fight?"

The owner seemed to cower at the thought of the gym's two toughest fighters suddenly having an all-out brawl.

Raising a hand to signal 'No,' Amaya pointed over to the bench before skipping over behind it.

"Oh, you...want to spot me?" Amaya nodded furiously. "And you want to do that because..." Amaya made several hand signs to the owner; Yang obviously couldn't decipher them, but she did know it was sign language.

"She says that she wants to see what the previous champion can do; she doubts that the record you set was your best, since you seem so strong." Placing a hand on her hip, Yang eyed the short girl curiously. It may have came from someone else's lips, but that almost sounded like...

...flirting?

To be fair, Yang couldn't exactly _blame _anyone for flirting with her, as conceited as that sounded. She was wearing a yellow crop top with black armbands, tight black shorts that accentuated _every _curve she had, and...well, really, did she need any more? She was well aware she turned a few heads at the gym, but she was only ever here for herself anyway.

"...Alright, why not? You came at just the right time anyways." Quickly glancing to the wall once more, she saw that Amaya had hit a record of _four-hundred pounds. _Could she even do three-hundred right now? "Let's rack it up to four-hundred and fifty." She said confidently as she began stacking the weights on; Amaya didn't seem remotely perturbed by this, and started doing the same. If anything, it seemed as if she were giggling, albeit silently. A small crowd had begun to gather when they saw how much she was putting on; some were saying she couldn't do it, a few were cheering her on, and even fewer were whispering about her outfit; clearly, they were the newbies.

Laying back on the bench and flexing her fingers, she gripped the bar a few time to get a feel for it.

God, what the hell was she about to do?

"Ready?" She glanced up to Amaya who nodded in response. She held her hands out slightly, ready to catch the bar should Yang drop it at any point. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Yang tried to remember her goal. In order to beat Amaya's record, she had to lift this damn bar at least ten times, and at this weight level that was _no _easy feat. Still, she had the motive for it, and sure as hell believed in her own strength. Yang gripped the bar with as much force as she could and lifted her arms up; gasps were heard almost immediately given how shaky Yang's arms looked just from holding it _up, _but she slowly began to descend downwards to her chest.

_"Damn it..." _Yang could feel her body trying to quit already; sweat was starting to drip down her skin and her arms felt like they were lifting the god damn world up. But, for the sake of her pride, she slowly managed to lift the weight all the way up.

_One._

The owner stepped forward and held a hand out. "Y-Yang-"

The look she gave him had him quiet almost instantly. Turning back to the weight, she squeezed her eyes shut and brought it back down to her chest a little quicker than last time.

_"I can do this, I can do this... Just, think about happy things. Then it'll feel like a breeze!"_

What to think about though? Hm... Maybe the look on Weiss' face every time she makes a 'Schnee' pun?

"Woah!" Yang suddenly found herself pumping the weight straight back into the air with new strength; hey, maybe it was working for her! 'Oohs' from the crowd spurred her on to continue.

_Two._

_"What else... Ooh, maybe I can do Blake's hair again? That bow of hers is pretty cute and all, but I like dolling her up." _Easing back down, Yang found herself letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly lifted the weight back in the air.

_Three._

It was the thoughts and memories of her friends that carried her _all _the way to eighteen! But, at that point, Yang's body did _not _give a damn about how happy Yang was. Almost half the audience was struggling not to jump in and pull the girl out from under the bench, but they were honestly more scared of what she would do to _them _than what the bar could ever do to _her. _It took a full ten minutes for her to get to this point, and she was currently struggling to push the weight back up. Her arms were only half-way up, and she could feel her upper and lower body trying to shoot up, _screaming _at her to stop abusing her body.

_"I...Is this the best I can do?"_

As much as she hated the experience of getting tossed around the train like a god damn ragdoll - she felt herself burning up just from the thought of it - one thing was for sure; it let her know there were people out there _much _stronger than her that could _kill _her if they felt like it. Sure, she had always known she wasn't the strongest; Uncle Qrow always held that place in her mind, but she was never _afraid _of him. On that train, she could've died to...

To...

_"That..."_

"Bitch!" Yang grit her teeth cursed aloud, scaring most of the audience away from her. Amaya, who hadn't moved an inch since this started, couldn't help but smirk; thankfully, there was too much sweat, pain, and anger coursing through Yang for her to notice or care. Her arms shot up with no sign of their prior shakiness; her eyes red and her Semblance active, Yang cursed again when she felt blood from her hands drip down on her cheek. She had been gripping the bar hard enough to draw blood? No, you know what? Who cares?!

Coming back down with the ferocity of an Ursa, Yang pictured herself fighting that little devil again, except this time it was over much more quickly, and much more in _her _favor. Yang never thought of herself as a sadist, but god, how _cathartic _did it feel to imagine beating that shit-eating grin off of her face! "I'm going higher!" She suddenly exclaimed; at this point, Yang just couldn't _stop _at twenty. She had renewed strength, and now she needed to work off some more anger. Up and down, up and down; the process repeated itself until Yang had hit _forty-nine, _much to the pleasure of Amaya, who was beginning to scare some people herself with the grin she had.

Just when it seemed Yang was about to rack the weight, a new thought entered her head after entertaining the thought of shoving that girl's face in the dirt.

Raven Branwen.

Yang had only caught a _very _vague glimpse of her when she regained consciousness on that train, but she recognized the woman instantly. She had stared at that sole picture on her Scroll _far _too long to mistake the figure for anyone else. She was going to find that woman and have her answer _everything. _But, if she wouldn't, then as much as Yang loathed the thought, she'd need the strength to make her mother think differently. She did _not _want to fight the woman who gave birth to her, and that sense of longing was something she just couldn't ignore. But, there was something _else _she couldn't ignore.

Her _rage. _

How often had she walked past her father's room to hear him crying? How often had she had to wear a fake smile for Ruby, then walk back to her room with so much sadness she couldn't even shed a tear to express it? How often had she wished she had someone to be there for her dad, for Ruby, for _her _when any of them were feeling sad? She shouldn't _have _to feel those saddening things, but she did; every _day, _every _night, _it was always the same. And whose fault was that?

At the very least...

_"...She'll get a god damn fist to the mouth for what she's done!"_

"_Haaah!" _Yang let out a final cry as her shaky arms pumped the bar into the air; as soon as she did, she felt her body give in, but before she dropped the weight on herself, Amaya came in to catch the weight. Guiding Yang's hands, the weight was racked, allowing Yang to slowly sit up; she was out of breath, and sweat was dripping from her every pore. She turned her hands to look at them, and chuckled when she saw they were bloody. Looking up at the crowd, she initially couldn't hear make out what they were saying, but as her hearing came back to normal, she finally realized that they were cheering for her.

"Whoo! You 'da man, Yang!"

"That was awesome!"

"You're really the best! Ooh, I just knew it!"

Even the owner seemed to be getting a little emotional, seeing as how he stepped out to grab a few tissues for himself. Turning her head to look at Amaya, the green-eyed shortie gave a thumbs up before walking around to Yang's front.

"You... You wanted this to happen, didn't you?" She nodded. "Why...?" Amaya seemed to be thinking about the answer by placing a finger to her chin, but eventually, she settled for a simple grin. "Heh, don't look at me like that... You almost remind me of some-" Yang caught herself; eyes going wide and her body tensing up harder than before, she stared at the short girl.

"...Have we met before?"

Amaya simply shrugged.

"...Well, if we _have, _and you are who I think you are..." Yang tried to stand up, but ended up falling to her knees. In order to make it look as if she was fine, she reached to her bag and got her towel. "...then meet me outside in thirty minutes." Staring at Yang with an expression that the blonde wasn't even sure how to describe, Amaya grinned and proceeded to skip towards the door before opening it and leaving.

"Yang, that was incredible!" The owner sniffed and blew his nose into a tissue - ew. "I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"Of course I did... You know who you're dealing with?"

Honestly, she didn't even know herself. That said, she _did _know one thing.

"I'm the 'Sunny Little Dragon' of Beacon Academy!" God, she hated to admit it, but she _loved _that nickname her dad would always call her. "I can't be beaten by a simple weight! Though, my arms do feel...well, like, nothing. I'm gonna towel off and head back for a shower; don't wanna stay for too long, after all." Nodding, the owner and the audience seemed to go back to doing their own thing.

Twenty-five minutes later, Yang had downed seven bottles of water and was still trying to dry off every drop of sweat she could, but even moving the towel was a chore. "Man, I really went at it..." She mumbled, sitting against the wall while also trying to smooth out her hair. It had gotten a bit disheveled during her workout, but nonetheless, she was able to get it looking _mostly _like how it was before. It felt _incredibly _stiff, though. "Heh, kinda reminds me of Blake actually!" She noted with an honest smile on her face. Pulling out her Scroll from her bag, she frowned when it immediately opened up to a picture of Raven. Deciding not to dwell on it, she sent a text to her team.

_Hey guys! Remember that ice-cream looking cun- I mean, terrible girl I fought on the train? Yeah, met her at the gym, and I may or may not be getting into a fight with her in the alley next to it. I kind of...asked her to do it, so it's only a little bit my fault. Still, if you could come and make sure I'm not on the Vale News at Six, I'd really appreciate that! Sorry again, but this is just something that I need to do._

_P.S. _

_Toss out all the strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice-cream we have. Yes, I'm talking to you Ruby.  
_

_P.P.S._

_Love you all._

_P.P.P.S._

_Tell Jaune I'm the one who keeps putting all those motivational cat posters around his room; I know he thinks it's Nora, but... I kind of want him to get better?_

_P.P.P.P.S_

_Tell Dad I couldn't...er, haven't found her yet. I'm really trying._

_P.P.P.P.P.S_

_Hey, Ruby? You've...gotten strong. I don't think you'll need me to be the hero I told you about when you were little._

_P.P.P.P.P.P.S_

_Weiss, you are still kind of stuck-up and all...but I still care about you a lot. You've been a sister to the three of us. Thanks._

_P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S_

_Yes Blake, I'm also the one who leaves the cat posters on your wall every time you wake up. Even though you probably knew it was me anyways... Alright, love you. Er, love you all, I mean._

_Bye._

**_*BEEP.*_**

Taking a very deep breath, Yang went into the changing room and came out in her usual attire. Giving one last glance to the owner, she walked out of the gym and immediately headed into the nearby alley where a certain someone had dropped their disguise. Throwing her bag against the wall and loading Ember Celica, Yang decided to make a little bit of small talk.

"So, you come here to kill me often?"

Okay, so maybe it depends on how you define small talk.

Surprisingly, instead of immediately attacking, Neo shrugged. Was she...willing to have a 'conversation' right now?

"Well, I don't know why you decided to show your face here today, but that was a _grave _mistake."

In all actuality, if this was Neo's plan to kill her, it was perfect. Yang was still sore as hell from her workout, and Neo got to witness just how much she could handle before tiring out as well as fight her when she wasn't at full strength. Still, Yang wouldn't let her gain the satisfaction of seeing her tired.

Neo stood up straight, then started...making weird faces while pinching her cheeks together?

"What?"

Suddenly stomping on the ground, Neo started doing strange motions with her hands; it took around half a minute before Yang recognized what she was trying to say.

"Oh, you just wanted to meet a cute girl at the gym, huh? Sorry, but I don't do the strong silent type."

...Okay, that was a damn lie, but still. Yang found herself laughing softly when the face of a cat entered her thoughts.

Seeming to be displeased with that statement, Neo held up her umbrella and slowly drew her sword, all the while grinning sadistically at her opponent. Neither one moved an inch, waiting to see what the other would do.

_***BUZZ* *BUZZ***_

That must be the Team RWBY and Team JNPR group chats that made the loud buzzing sound even through her bag. Still, at the sound of the buzz, both women leaped at each other, ready to end this short, but passionate feud between them.

Yang wasn't about to die here; she had too much to fight for, too much that she's already gone through to lose her.

Though, if that was the case, why did she send that last message? This should be just another fight; a hard fight, granted, but a fight she would win all the same. Right?

...Heh.

Sometimes, it was hard for even Yang to understand herself.

* * *

_**Hey all! This was just a oneshot I felt like writing with no particular reason behind it. I made it up as I went along to try to get a feel for writing Yang, and I hope you've enjoyed it. I certainly did, though I admit I wish I had an idea to make it longer. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
